Nohman
Nohman, real name Ridley Hardiman, is the leader of the Martian terrorist organization BAHRAM and the main antagonist of the animated series Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. Personality Prior to obtaining Anubis, Nohman was mentioned to have been very sharp. Dingo Egret described a moment when Nohman rooted out a traitor in their division in BAHRAM, whom nobody else had suspected. He also expressed some degree of attachment to his father in Aumaan and Anubis, both of which his father had designed and which he would frequently make use of throughout the events of The 2nd Runner. In Zone of the Enders, Nohman seemed to have the personality of a military superior when addressing Viola Gyune, sternly telling her to evacuate upon noticing that she was facing Jehuty and becoming annoyed when Viola insists on challenging Leo Stenbuck, a thirteen year-old boy, to a dogfight. However, Nohman does recognize Leo as a threat after he becomes responsible for defeating Viola and promptly targets Leo to defeat him before he could grow into a more serious threat. In'' Dolores,i'', Nohman is depicted as being fairly carefree and lax, often speaking and acting casually despite his high military status. This lax personality brings him into conflict with Napth Pleminger and Rebecca Hunter, both of whom were, at the time, highly strung on ideals of Martian freedom and independence. Also in contrast, he admits that he had lost touch with those ideals and regarded them as "lost causes", despite being able to accomplish them easily with Anubis. This may be related to the effects of the Metatron on causing him to celebrate nihilism, later demonstrated when he appears before Radium right before the latter attempts to topple the Earth Orbital Elevator, only to disappear shortly afterwards for an unexplained reason and leaving him to continue his assault, which has the foreseen result of wiping out Earth's population and all of life in the universe in the long run. In The 2nd Runner, Nohman has become noticeably insane, madly proclaiming that destruction "is the will of Metatron" and endeavoring "to destroy all". Nohman's most defining quality is his ruthlessness. He had set up a trap for Dingo and his troops six years prior to the events of The 2nd Runner, smiling evilly over the monitor and telling Dingo to "just give up". In Dolores,i, Nohman also uses Zero Shift to appear right next to Rebecca and Selkis, and then proceeded to unleash a series of blows with Anubis' staff in the "mock battle". Upon hearing Dingo's refusal to join him, he shoots Dingo several times and told Ken Marinaris to dispose of the body, and later kills Lloyd by crushing Inhert's head. Synopsis The 2nd Runner Nohman directs the BAHRAM battleship to attack the Metatron mines on Callisto to seize Jehuty. He presumably allows Dingo and Jehuty to enter after Dingo defeats Ken and Ardjet in combat, and eventually defeats Dingo after the latter faces off against Nephtis and other enemies. Nohman then directs Dingo to dock Jehuty and meet with him. Once Dingo docks, Nohman invites Dingo to return to BAHRAM under his command. Dingo adamantly refuses on the grounds of Nohman's betrayal six years prior and is fatally shot for his refusal. Nohman then orders Ken to dispose of the body, without knowing her intentions to revive Dingo on Jehuty. Months later, as Aumaan nears completion, Nohman realizes that Jehuty and Dingo are actually alive and gives chase to Lloyd's laboratory, killing Lloyd shortly upon arrival. Later, Nohman would order Ken to be placed in a fake Anubis in the false Aumaan and battle Dingo while he sat in the real one and watched, after which he effortlessly defeated Leo and the Vic Viper. He activates the Urenbeck Catapult on Phobos and transports the entire party to the Martian moon, during which he fights with Dingo and a damaged Jehuty and loses. Nohman, would, however, enter the center of Phobos to upgrade the damaged Anubis to Aumaan Anubis, after which he battles with Dingo. Nohman loses this last battle, however, and is confronted by Dingo about his comrades. He demonstrates his apathy shortly before Dingo finishes him off, and is killed when Jehuty bifurcates Anubis across the center. Videos Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crackers Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers